Even In Death
by AngelsColdFire
Summary: T for language. My first story. Basically the thoughts of Mello and Matt from about the time they meet till they are dead. It is 2:12 AM and I know things will be wrong with this but anyway, enjoy I hope.


****

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I would not need to feel the obligation to write a fanfic about Death Note because everything would already be how I wanted it to be. So, I obviously don't own it. (TT_TT)

In my world, Mello and Matt don't die, but unfortunately, this is kinda a memorial-tribute thing for them. So it is mainly just their thoughts, but at the end I have a small story about them in the afterlife. This is my frist real attempt at a MxM but I'm suprisingly proud of it, even if it is bad. It is rated T for a few curse words.

Ok, this is my first ever posted fanfic so please don't judge too harshly, I already know I'm a bad writer. And if you actually read the author's comments at the top and bottom, please write before your review either "I'm the wolfman!!" or "Hugs not drugs.". No real reason for this, just seeing who actually takes the time to read this. If you do, thank you =)

* * *

_******When I first **met that lazy assed, red haired, gaming obsessed kid, I didn't think much of him._

_When Luna introduced me to a blond haired, chocolate addicted, black wearing, girly looking boy, I kinda brushed him off._

**Then I was forced to room with him.**

_Then then I was told we were going to be roommates._

**_He was so fucking annoying!_**

**He didn't give a shit about anything but his video games.**

_He was too obsessed about being number one._

**His stupid game music kept me up all night.**

_He'd do nothing but study 24/7 and eat chocolate._

**The only thing he could beat anyone in was computers.**

_He'd beat himself up for always being behind Near._

**He wasn't motivated to do anything.**

_He'd bug me about being so lazy._

**A geek to the extreme.**

_A typical nerd._

**_We weren't exactly friends, but we didn't hate each other._**

**Then one day I saw some kids picking on him in the playground.**

_Then Jack and his friends started bullying me (again...)._

**His friend was with L at the time.**

_Luna wasn't there to help me that time._

**So I helped the lazy ass out.**

_But then he stopped them._

**We've been friends since then.**

_We actually grew really close._

**But then L died....**

_But then he left._

**I didn't want to leave him, honest!**

_It hurt me so much. He should have told me instead of running off, I would've gone with him!_

**I only left him the note because I knew he'd want to come along. I didn't want the idiot to get hurt or killed because of me.**

_He didn't know I was trying to find him though. Or he underestimated me._

**I should have covered up my tracks more carefully. But I guess in the end, I'm glad I didn't.**

_He couldn't stop me from being in the same city as him..._

**...but I still kept him away from the mafia.**

_You know what the moron did? He blew himself up!_

**No matter what he says, I did NOT blow MYSELF up. I blew up a building.**

_He is so fucking lucky I got to him in time._

**Admittedly, that was one of the worst things I've ever done...maybe the third worst thing. Not only was I almost killed, but I also caused him a lot of trouble.**

_Does he realize how close I came to having a lethal panic attack?!_

**Leaving him behind was the second worst thing.**

_Though I'll admit, the scar does look good on him. ...but it's not like I swing that way or anything...._

**Now that I think about it, most of my bad choices involve him and causing him pain...god I am such an ass.**

_Anyway, after that he tried to convince me to go back to Wammy's._

**No matter what I did or said, he wouldn't budge. So I accepted his help.**

_"Letting" me stay was one of the smartest things he could have done. He would've gone insane because he had no one else and I would've gone just as crazy._

**Yeah, that definitely made my top 10 worst choices.**

_I don't know when exactly I had figured it out, but I'd fallen for him, fast and hard._

**Ok, fine I'll admit I may have had a soft spot for the idiot, but I'm not...you know...Ok fine I am. I have been for a while now. But only for him.**

_Like hell I'd tell him though. I'm not that big of an idiot._

**I made the plan to kidnap Takada. And again, I asked him to stay behind.**

_Practically begged me to let himself sign his own death sentence while I stood on the sidelines._

**I swear, the dumbass doesn't value his life at all.**

_I still couldn't tell him how I really felt. But before we left, I told him he was the best thing that ever happened to me and that he did mean a lot to me._

**Said he didn't care if he died that day because he'd for me, even if it may not be in my place. ****I'm not even sure if he said this, but I could have sworn I heard him say quietly "Just don't forget I love you.". I didn't dare ask.**

_Heh, he even let his tough guy attitude fall for a minute. It really did mean something to me._

**I did tell him part of the truth, that I wouldn't have gotten even half as far without him. And that I was glad to have met him all those years ago.**

_Well, show time. You know, I don't really believe in making vows to the universe, but I swore that I'd tell him if we wound up sharing the same fate._

**When we split up, I swore to just get it over with and tell him the next time we saw each other.**

_Things were going pretty smoothly._

**Everything was going according to plan.**

_But then there was a blockade and well....I died._

**It was all my fault. That was the worst choice I ever made; not knocking him out so he wouldn't be involved in the plan. The stupidest thing I had ever done was condemn him to death.**

_I didn't blame him at all though. I was the stupid one. Besides..._

**I died maybe minutes later. That bitch Takada killed me with a hidden piece of Death Note paper. At least I was long gone before the fire though...**

_So, I waited for him._

**He was there for me, even in death.**

* * *

There was a young red haired man in the apartment. The apartment looked very similar to the one back where he came from. He was sitting on the couch playing a game on a DS. Occasionally, he glanced up at the TV screen. It was showing hisblonde hairedfriend and his last few moments of life. The red head took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out.

"3...2...1..." he said counting backwards with the numbers over the blonde's head.

The TV screen went black, something the red head was grateful for.

Moments later, shuffling could be heard from behind the bedroom door. The click of the doorknob sounded and the very same blonde stepped into the small living room.

"Hey," said the red head nonchalantly. "Welcome to the land of the dead."

A look of agony flashed over the blonde's face. He opened his mouth to speak "Matt, I-"

"Don't you dare try to apologize for this Mells," the red head cut him off. "I chose to do this and you couldn't have done anything to change my mind."

A short silence fell between them. Matt saved his game and turned off the DS. Mello made his way over to the armchair and sat down leaning foward with his elbows on his knees.

"So, is this it?" Mello asked, "Are we stuck here for the rest of our...lives?"

"I don't think so. This is just the first place I thought of. When I got here, it was just a big white room." Matt responded.

"Why this place though?" Mello asked while looking around.

Matt shrugged and silence ensued again.

"Matt-""Mello-" they said at the same time.

"You go." Mello ordered.

"Age before beauty." Matt said.

"In this life, you're technically older then me." Mello pointed out.

"Damn you. Fine." Matt sighed.

Matt took a deep breath and said "Mells-Mihael, I love you and I have for a while. You can hate me or reject me or feel disgusted but-"

He never got to finish his sentence because he was cut of by Mello's mouth meeting his. Matt was shocked for a seccond but kissed him back fully and passionately. Matt's hands were tangled in Mello's hair and Mello had his arms wrapped around Matt's waist. After about 5 minutes, they both realized their need for air and had to break appart.

"Can I take that as an acceptance?" Matt gasped.

"What do you think you idiot?" Mello smirked.

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Matt teased.

"And no one else's." Mello said kissing Matt again gently. "I love you so much. I'm just glad we got a second chance."

* * *

**_It took us until our deaths, but in the end, we were happy. We loved each other unknowingly in life. But in death, we loved each other from the start and we were loved in return for all of eternity. Even in death, there was love._**

* * *

**__**

FIN.

R.I.P. Mail "Matt" Jeevas and Mihael "Mello" Keehl. While you are gone in the world of Death Note, you will forever live in our own worlds and hearts.

Ok, cue the flames and comments now. I appreciate critiques and advice and I will use flames to make delicious golden brown marshmallows for smorez.


End file.
